Cuatro Flores
by Grayse
Summary: Cuando vi a Sasuke llevándole flores a su enamorada pensé que nunca habría algo más raro que eso, pero si que lo había, sobre todo cuando descubrí quien era la afortunada. Quien diría que Sasuke conocía de flores.
1. Déjame seducirte

_**Hola de nuevo **_

_**Este es un fic que tenía ganas de escribir hace tiempo XD No tengo mucha inspiración, así que me dedicaré a escribir historias cortas hasta que consiga una buena musa que me aliente n.n**_

_**¡Ah! Otra cosa U Esta historia será narrada por un personaje oculto XD Tiene (como ya debieron haberse imaginado) cuatro capítulos, uno por cada flor que Sasuke le regaló a Hinata, pero bueno…Ya ustedes se enterarán XD Espero que lo adivinen - **_

* * *

_**Cuatro Flores**_

_**Capítulo 1: Adelfa (Seducción)**_

_Es el día más aburrido de la historia, nunca, en todos los años de mi vida, las calles de Konoha me habían parecido un mal lugar para pasear, siempre había algo que ver, algo que comprar, pero hoy no, hoy todo parece estar en mi contra._

_¿Ese es Sasuke?...Y yo que pensaba que me veía bien. Y es que, si no tuviera pareja, diría que está más bueno que el pan…Dios, si existes, no permitas que piense eso otra vez._

_Ese chico si que tiene sex appeal…Y con esas flores en la mano se ve tan tierno, como un oso grande y abrazable. ¿Y ese brillo en sus ojos negros? Oh, oh…Sasuke Uchiha esta…No puedo ni pensarlo…Esta enamorado…_

_La pregunta importante aquí es, ¿Cómo sabe él que la Adelfa significa "seducción"? Bueno, por lo menos hay alguien en la aldea que lee además de Sai y de mí._

_Enamorado ¿eh? Cuando Naruto se entere Sasuke no volverá a dormir tranquilo, y… ¿Quién será la afortunada? ¿Hay alguien capaz de soportar al orgullo Uchiha y salir vivo? Esto es noticia de primera plana…Me toca espiarlo._

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella?! Si, en verdad se acerca un escándalo a Konoha. Casi puedo escuchar a la aldea entera hablar sobre ello. "Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha son pareja" Y la que se va a armar en la mansión Hyuuga…Pobre Hinata._

_Ahora que lo pienso, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hablar. Deben ser los efectos secundarios del espionaje. Ya extraño mi casa, estar sobre este árbol hace que me duela el trasero y… ¡Se están besando!...Me acabo de caer del árbol. Ahora ambos están sorprendidos observándome…Y Sasuke acaba de activar el Sharingan… ¿He mencionado ya que soy muy joven para morir? Pues si, lo soy._

_Después de esta tarde me acabo de convertir en una caja de secretos, soy la caja que guarda una de las mejores noticias desde el hijo de Kurenai. Y nadie debe enterarse, no, nadie debe enterarse de la relación de esos dos o yo "lo pagaré caro", palabras textuales de Sasuke…_

_Ayuda…_

* * *

_**¿Quedó muy cutre? XD Espero que no -.-"**_


	2. Amor, amor sincero

**_Les ha gustado el fic ¡Que emoción! Me hacía mal estar tanto tiempo sin escribir algo XD Así que aqui tienen la continuación ¿Quién es el personaje secreto? Ya hay quienes han acertado, pero por ahora...¡No les diré nada! XD Tienen que averiguarlo._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Belladonas (Sinceridad)_**

Han discutido, si, una bastante acalorada discusión.

Todo esto ha comenzado con un simple juego, una pregunta inocente de parte de Hinata que terminó desencadenando toda una batalla campal. Ella es buena, es inocente, es por eso que no sabía que terminaría hiriendo el orgullo del Uchiha. Solo tuvo que separar sus labios, y preguntar "¿Te imaginas que dirán todos cuando se enteren?"

"No lo creerán" Esa fue la respuesta de Sasuke, una respuesta que, si me permiten decir, fue bastante egocéntrica. Casi de inmediato ella frunció el ceño y…bueno ya se imaginarán el resto.

Ahora estoy vagando con Hinata por la aldea ¿Por qué no estoy con Sasuke? Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo cuando comienza a llorar…Se le pasa casi al instante, a veces creo que tiene doble personalidad, que tu "ídolo" de la infancia sea Naruto debe dejar huellas irreparables.

La discusión en si, fue bastante tonta. Sasuke es un insensible, no solo con Hinata si no también conmigo. ¡Me obliga a estar en todos y cada uno de sus encuentros con Hinata! Que bueno que no hacen nada raro, mi salud mental está en juego.

Tengo ojeras ¿Por qué? Porque Sasuke Uchiha no me dejó dormir porque tenía que reunirse con su amada novia. Hum ¿novia? Ellos nunca han mencionado que son, ¿novios, amantes, casi esposos, amigos con derecho? O simplemente… ¿pareja? Que malos son estos para las relaciones.

¡Y nuestro moreno preferido hace aparición!... ¡Bravo! Y el premio a la originalidad es para, ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Por su espectacular frase al encontrarse con Hinata "Sabes que fue tu culpa" Si, la marca en la mejilla le va a durar bastante rato ¡Hurra Hinata!

Oh, hasta yo me he sorprendido. Le ha traído flores de nuevo ¡Belladonas! Amor sincero…Bueno, por lo menos algo de romanticismo tenía que haber detrás de todo ese ego.

No, no, no. ¡No se besen aquí! ¡Que estamos en medio de la calle por Dios! Y…terminamos en un callejón. En un callejón solo y aburrido, con los dos tórtolos besándose y yo aquí mirándolos intentando no vomitar.

Y yo que tenía una vida antes de esto…


	3. Más fiel que un perro

**_¿Qué onda? Como quiesiera ver sus caras cuando lean este capitulo XD Si mientras lo escribía hasta yo he puesto una cara rara n.nUu ¿Ya saben quien es el personaje secreto? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Nadie? XD Tranquilas(os) que solo falta un último capitulo y esta historia...se acabará T.T _**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Verónica (Fidelidad)**_

"Sasuke Uchiha es un infiel"

Juro que cuando escuché eso casi me desmayo ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El mismo Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocemos?

Pasé la siguiente media hora escuchando a Hinata mientras relataba como lo descubrió estando muy (demasiado) cerca de Temari, ahora yo me pregunto ¿Temari no era novia de Shikamaru? Hay que ver como están las cosas por aquí…

Hinata da miedo cuando está enojada, nunca la había visto así, ese pobre árbol nunca volverá a ser el mismo…

Si por culpa de Sasuke esta chica se fractura algo, se las va a tener que ver conmigo...Y con media casa Hyuuga. Venga, que ya todos sabemos que el moreno esta…bastante bien formado, pero eso no es excusa para que engañe a Hinata de esa manera ¡Hasta Naruto se ha dado cuenta de que le pasa algo! Y el rubio no es que sea muy perceptivo precisamente.

Que mal novio/amigo/amante/lo que sea, es Sasuke. No vino a disculparse con Hinata. ¡Nada! Ni si quiera con una excusa barata de esas que se dicen en estos casos. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, toda la culpa es de Sasuke… ¿eh? ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

¿Por qué el chakra de Hinata tiene ese matiz asesino? Oh…Sasuke esta aquí. Esta en la otra calle…con Temari. Yo podría detener a Hinata que en este momento camina a paso rápido hacia él…pero de verdad tengo ganas de saber que pasa.

Uy…que fuerte es esa mujer. ¿No han notado que Hinata golpea mucho a Sasuke? Bueno, si somos sinceros, el se lo merece. Justo cuando pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha es un patético amante, aparece con una sorpresa tan… ¿Dulce? ¿Apasionada? Me he quedado sinceramente sin palabras…Y creo que Hinata ya ni respira.

Son unas de las flores más bonitas que he visto en mi vida, Verónicas azules, flores que demuestran sincera fidelidad. ¿Saben que es lo gracioso de todo esto? Que estas flores crecen en lugares donde les llega sol directamente, lugares calurosos, con temperaturas por encima de los 25º C…Lugares como Suna…

¿Ven que es gracioso? Ja-Ja-Ja…No, no lo es. Pero Sasuke si se está riendo, es que la cara de Hinata no tiene precio, ha pasado de rosa, a rojo y pasando por el azul en un momento.

Y la cara de incredulidad de Temari también es bastante graciosa, apuesto a que tampoco se imaginaba que las flores eran para Hinata. Ahora me está mirando, ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Ah ya, es que le ha sorprendido que yo sepa tal cosa mientras que para los demás en un secreto. La verdad Temari-san, preferiría vivir en la ignorancia…

Oh, Hinata se ha desmayado…

* * *

**_A ver...¿Han puesto cara rara? XD_**


	4. Cuando toca florecer

_**Hey… ¿Qué onda? Si, ya se que me tardé. Supongo que pasé por un bloqueo de inspiración XD Pero ya estoy bien…Y aquí les tengo el último capitulo de este fic n.n**_

_**Para este final he decidido utilizar dos flores, ambas me cautivaron por su profundo significado.**_

* * *

_**Zinnia y No Me Olvides (Nostalgia y Consuelo)**_

Si antes pensaba que la vida era un asco, me arrepiento, ahora lo es…

Ellos se amaban, hubieran hecho lo que sea el uno por el otro, y ahora el destino se encarga de separarlos.

El, líder de un escuadrón ANBU

Ella, líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos

Han pasado muchas cosas desde el día que me encontré a esos dos jóvenes besándose a escondidas, aquel día donde caí de un árbol, y fui convertida por Sasuke Uchiha en una fiel caja de secretos. Fui la caja de Pandora por unos meses…Pero ya todo terminó.

Aunque en principio no hacía más que quejarme, aprendí a quererlos a ambos como si de mi propia familia se tratase, su dolor se convirtió en el mío propio. Ambos me cambiaron, me hicieron más fuerte, les debo mucho a esos amantes furtivos.

Ino Yamanaka no es más una carga, me he convertido en una gran kunoichi, hice lo que otros temían. Juntos, Sasuke, Hinata y yo…Nos revelamos contra los Hyuuga…Y ganamos.

Ya no más desprecio, no más discriminación, Hinata es una buena líder. Su padre lo ha entendido al fin, que Hinata es como una pequeña flor, a la que hay que cuidar para que florezca como es debido. Y ahora Hinata, es la flor más hermosa de todo el jardín, y Sasuke estuvo siempre a mi lado para admirarla. Junto a ellos pasé los mejores meses de mi vida

Pero ya no más…Sasuke tiene una misión que no puede rechazar, es una misión peligrosa, suicida, y hay pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Hinata no está llorando, no le ruega que se quede, ni intenta que envíen a otro, ha habido muchas bajas este año, y los pocos ANBU que quedan fueron asignados a esta misión. Ella es una chica fuerte, y lo demuestra mientras camina junto a mí en dirección a las puertas de la aldea, con la frente en alto, siempre en alto.

Cuando ve el hermoso ramo en las manos de Sasuke, no se sorprende. Es el cuarto ramo de flores que prepara para ella, puedo recordar cada uno de ellos con claridad. Hinata sonríe cuando el olor de las Zinnias inunda sus sentidos, hasta ella sabe lo que significan esas flores. Es la nostalgia de un pasado alegre, uno que puede nunca regrese. La besa en los labios y parte, se aleja junto a sus compañeros, creo que puedo distinguir la mirada nácar de Neji junto antes de que la máscara cubra su rostro por completo.

Ambas lo despedimos con la mano, y siento que el corazón me deja de latir cuando Hinata sujeta fuerte mi mano y señala un pequeño grupo de flores azules que comienzan a florecer.

"No me olvides" La flor que acompaña a los muertos y consuela a los vivos. Símbolo de amor eterno.

Ella suelta mi mano y realiza un pequeño ramo, no hacen falta palabras para entender lo que quiere decir, parece que ahora llegará su turno de regalarle flores a su amado. Ella entiende que esa fue una despedida, y que él nunca más volverá con vida. Eran cuatro años sin que esas flores fueran vistas en la aldea de Konoha, y ambas sabemos que no es solo casualidad.

Porque las flores nunca se equivocan.

* * *

**_Bueno, es oficial...creo que no soy muy buena con eso de los finales "felices"...De un tiempo para acá termino matándo siempre a uno -.-" _**

**_¿Qué tal? Varios de ustedes ya sabían quien era XD Ino Yamanaka...Ella me agrada, me parece lo suficientemente responsable como para guardar un secreto así y encariñarse con ellos...Bueno, se terminó TT_**


End file.
